Friend s night
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: One night with friends can end differently ... / It's a bad summary I know! Give it a try! Thanks! I already wrote it in Spanish because it's my language, but also wanted to write for those who speak English, I hope I have done a decent job!


Note: I was inspired on a Heat Rises scene but I almost don´t put anything of it.

A Friends Night

Friday – 7PM

Kate begins to collect her things to leave after a hard day of intense work at the precinct. Castle, who was talking with Ryan and Esposito a few steps from her, goes to her when he sees her get ready to leave.

-Kate… The guys and I were planning catch some drinks in my apartment, maybe buy a few pizzas… Lanie is coming, and Ryan is calling to Jenny to invite her to come, too… I wanted to… you know… invite you. If you want, of course… if you don´t have any other plans… I don´t want to disturb you… I…

-…I already understand it, Castle.

-So, are you coming?

Kate watches him thoughtfully. Castle is very nervous because he really wishes that she joins the plan so he is not alone between the two couples, also he would really enjoy her company.

-What´s up with Alexis and your mother, Castle?

-They left. My mother took Alexis to Stamford to visit to Ashley… she did not want me to take her.

-And I can't imagine why that is…

-Very funny!

Kate smiles.

-So, are you joining us? Is a friends night, Kate, only that.

-Okay, I'll go. But before I have to go to my apartment to take a bath and change clothes. I need to take me off of my body the day of work.

-Great. Come when you want it. I'll be waiting for you, Kate.

He smiles and she smiles him back. She left the precinct and he stare at her.

Ryan and Esposito go to Castle, one of each side of him.

-We are going to buy you a feeder like babies, Castle. You know, because of the slaver…

-So… Is Beckett coming tonight?

-Yes, she will come.

-Good, Jenny too. So, we are the six of us.

-Unless you want to invite Gates...

-Yeah, sure. Hilarious, Javier!

-Well, Castle. We are leaving. We see you tonight.

-I see you, guys.

Castle is lost in thoughts for a moment, and then when he sees that Gates is watching him with her stoic face, he leaves terrified the precinct.

7.30 PM

Castle arrives at his apartment. Turn on the lights and goes to his room. He takes a quick bath and then changes for more casual clothes.

Then he accommodates a bit the living, orders some pizzas and chooses some wines of his collection for the occasion.

He turns on the music player, and then he turns it off, and turns on again.

With the number of times that Castle has been host to various parties and events, he is not sure how to host a small evening with friends. The thing is that Castle has never really had friends.

He's genuinely nervous, he wishes that everything goes well; that they are all comfortable and want to return, especially Kate.

8.15 PM

The doorbell rings. Castle breaths deep and opens the door. He relaxes when sees that it´s only Charlie, the pizza´s guy. He takes the boxes, gives some Money to the boy and closes the door.

He puts the boxes in the kitchen, and the doorbell rings again. This time is Lanie and Javier.

-Hey guys, you are welcome.

-Hello, Castle… Finally I know your apartment.

-We have brought the dessert.

Javier gives to Castle the ice-cream.

-You didn´t had to bother. And tonight I am Rick, Lanie… Come in, make yourself comfortable. You could leave your coats in my office if you want it, over there. (Showing them the way).

While Javier and Lanie leave their coats at the office and look around a little the apartment, Castle puts the ice cream in the fridge.

The doorbell rings again. Jenny and Kevin arrive.

-Welcome… Hello, Jenny, is nice to see you again… please, come in… the coats in my office if you want it, over there.

Ryan gives to Castle other dessert.

Meanwhile, all are already getting comfortable in the living room. Castle tells the boys to open the wine if they want it.

8.40 PM

Rick walks from the living to the door, and vice versa. He is very nervous. His most special guest has not arrived yet.

Lanie sees Castle´s restlessness and goes to him with a glass of wine.

-Come on, Castle… Rick. Come with us. She is coming.

Castle takes the glass of wine and nod to her. But suddenly someone knows at the door. He knows that is her. Kate never takes the doorbell; she always knocks at the door.

Castle smiles and open the door. There she is, a bit nervous, wearing jeans and low boots, and a sweeter that match with her eyes, under a black long coat.

-Hey! Welcome, Kate.

-Hey, thanks… Rick.

-Come in. They are in the living.

-I am sorry for the delay; I think I relaxed too much when I arrived home.

-You deserve it.

-I wanted to bring something but I didn´t know what.

-It doesn´t matter. You are all you need to bring.

Kate smiles. Rick takes her coat and purse and carry them to the office, Kate go to the living to say hello to everybody.

This is a strange situation for all of them. Is not like just a drinks after or during work. It's a more intimate evening among a new group of friends, because even they know each other for more than 3 years, they have never been gathered in this way, like tonight.

But everything is going perfect.

They drink different wines of Castle´s collection; they eat the pizzas, they laugh. They tell each other work´s anecdotes. Some old stories of when they were children. Castle tells them about when Alexis was born and from the first birthday cake he made for her. Jenny and Kevin talk about the oncoming wedding. And Lanie and Javier give them the news that they are moving in together. Meanwhile all that confessions happens, Rick and Kate exchange a few deep glances, glances that only them understand, like if they were telling themselves things, news that only them appreciate, in their own language

11PM

-What do you say if we eat the dessert?

-I think is great… I would help you, Castle, but I really need to go to the bathroom now.

-Go, Lanie, the bathroom is next to my office.

Lanie goes to the bathroom, stumbled a bit because of all the wine she drank.

Kate gets up from where she is sat.

-I help you, Castle.

At the kitchen, Kate and Rick pour the ice cream in the bowls in absolute silence, enjoying their company.

Meanwhile, in the living room sound like Esposito uncorks another wine. Jenny changed the song from the music player. Ryan tells a story from when he was a teenager. Lanie is back from the bathroom and head into the kitchen with a magazine in hand.

-Castle… I found this in the bathroom.

-Ah, Alexis must have left it… or maybe it was my mother.

-It doesn´t matter… but it gave me an idea… a little game to know each other better.

-I think we already know each other, Lanie.

-No, Kate. Maybe you and me, Javier and me, Javier and Kevin, Kevin and Jenny… but we don´t know all of us… How much do you know each other?

Kate and Rick look each other.

-I don´t know, enough I think.

- We'll see, Kate. Come, I will tell you all about it.

11.20 PM

Everybody is in their places again in the living room, with their ice cream in hand.

-Listen, guys… I just was telling to Kate and…Rick… that I found this magazine in the bathroom and it gave me an idea.

-Do you read women´s magazines in the bathroom, Castle?

-Very funny, Kevin! I live with two women in case you forget.

-… What do you think about a game to know each other better? They are only questions, about different subjects.

-Do you mean the questionnaire to get know better...?

-…that one, Jenny.

-It is entertaining. I did it with friends once, we should do it.

-Fine, I am in.

-Mmm, I think is a women kind of thing but okay, I am in, too.

-Castle, Kate?

They look at each other and then nod.

-Splendid! One question each... no, wait! It just occurred to me how to do it more interesting ... Do a round...

Lanie, with the magazine in hand, take an empty bottle of wine and go to the round.

-No, Lanie… If you are thinking what I think you are thinking I already tell you: don´t!

-Oh, come on, baby! It will be fun. It´s just add some spark to the game.

-But Lanie… we are friends… and… you and Javier are together, Jenny and Kevin, too, and… well, that... Don´t you think is a little odd?

-Could you be nice, girls, and share with everybody what you are talking about, because I am imagining some dirty thing and…

- It's nothing perverted, Castle, only teen's kind of game.

-Only questions, but with the empty bottle. We spin the bottle and who the bottlenose point is who should answer, and if that person not want to answer have to kiss the person that is in the other side of the bottle; But not make it odd like Kate said, everyone is free to kiss the other person where and how you want.

All look unsafe to accept the game.

-Are you sure, babe?

-Yes, Javi. I am not going to be jealous if you have to kiss Kevin, we all know about your… parnership.

All laugh.

-Okay, let´s play it. Tomorrow we can blame to the wine.

-I like that, Castle.

11.30 PM

Everyone is in round, ready to play the game. Lanie is the most excited about it and who lead the game, even she chooses the places of each one in the round.

Rick and Kate, who have been faced in the round, are afraid of all of that, about what can happened with that game.

Lanie take the lead and spin the bottle. All are watching with some apprehension of who will be the first.

The bottle goes around and around, stopping at Javier on one side and her on the other. Lanie reads the first question.

-Javi, question for you… What qualities do you look for in a woman or man?... Be careful what you said, hunny!

-Okay, the first thing I look for is…. sincerity, then charisma, and finally a beautiful…

Lanie will not let him finish anticipating the answer and throws a pillow over his head.

-…Hey! I was going to said… a beautiful pair of eyes.

-Yeah, sure, I imagine that!

They spin the bottle again. Now it is Kevin´s time to answer or he has to kiss Castle.

-Kevin… What is your present state of mind?

-Easy: Joy, because I am nearly to marry the most amazing woman in the world. I am sorry, girls.

Jenny smiles and throws a hand kiss to him.

Now is Kate´s time to answer or she should kiss Castle.

Kate is very nervous, and Castle too.

- Kate… Name something you've done once and you can´t wait to repeat it.

-I… that is not a question, Lanie.

-Yes, it is, is in the magazine. Answer or kiss Castle.

Kate looks at Rick, and then at the floor in front of her. Answering the question and kiss to Castle it would be almost the same thing. Since that's what she did once and she can´t wait to repeat.

Kate gets up, goes to Castle, who almost can´t breathe anymore. She looks at his eyes and then kisses him sweetly on the cheek.

-Wow! What will be that thing you can´t wait to repeat, Kate?

She blushes and takes a look at Castle as she settles into her place again.

They go on with the game…

…12 AM

They spin the bottle again. Is Castle´s time to answer or kiss Kate.

- Rick… What is your ideal dream of earthly happiness?

Rick smiles and looks at Kate.

- My ideal dream of happiness on earth is to one day start a family with the woman I love, having children, be happy.

Nobody say anything because everybody knows who that woman is, even Kate herself.

-Okay, let´s spin the bottle again…

Kate´s time. Castle is in the other end of the bottle again.

-This is good… Kate, who is your favorite author?

Kate looks at Lanie because she knows that the question she chose was on purpose.

-If you don´t want to answer…

-I am going to answer. I don´t have any problem to ay that you are my favorite autor, Castle.

He smiles.

…12.15 AM

-Jenny, What musician has impacted most in your life?

-I love Louis Armstrong… Steve Wonder.

-Kate… What is your worst fear?

-I think… die without be happy.

-Rick… What is your motto?

-I don´t have one.

-Castle you have to say one or kiss Kate.

-But that is an ugly trick, Lanie! I don´t have a motto.

Lanie looks at Castle like saying "I don´t care". So Castle looks at Kate, gets up and goes to her. She thinks that he is going to kiss her on the lips but he kisses her on the cheek.

…12.20 AM

While Javier serves a round of wine for everyone. Lanie spin the bottle again.

-Kevin… When was the last time you have cried?

-Well, during the case… when my missing gun was the subject.

-Jenny… What are your favorite heroes or heroines in real life?

-That is simple… you guys… even you, Castle…

Everybody laugh.

-Javier… What is your favorite lie to tell?

-It was my favorite lie to tell… Len, every time I went to your house saying that the heating was broken was absolutely a lie.

-I know, Javi, I know since the third time you said that.

-Well, the last one, guys, it's late and also this one is the last question remaining.

Lanie make spin the bottle for the last time.

-Castle… Name one thing you want but can´t be bought with money.

Rick looks intently at Kate. She fears what he might say, but on the other side she wants that he say so, but it's an unexpected response:

-Happiness for Kate. I would love to buy you happiness, Beckett. To see you better, smiling more often, to see your life shine ... but I can´t buy it with money.

Kate is shocked and her heart beating faster. She says thanks with a gorgeous smile and he returns it.

-Oh my god, Castle! You and your words, I think that you will be my favorite author, too.

-I hope so, Lanie.

…12.40 AM

Castle comes with Kevin and Jenny to the exit; meanwhile Lanie goes for her things to Castle´s office.

-Well, guys, I hope you enjoy the night… and that it happens again.

-Of course, Castle. It was wonderful.

-Yes, Richard, it was a pleasure, thanks for invited me.

-You're welcome, Jenny. The pleasure was mine.

-Well, I do not know if I'll see you before the wedding, but I hope to see you there. Goodbye.

-I would not miss it. Goodbye.

Castle closes the door and returns to the living room. Kate is accommodating everything.

-Stop with that, Kate. I will do it.

-No, Castle, I can help you… You put the house but we must all cooperate and I did not bring anything, so let me help you putting all in the correct place.

Lanie and Esposito are ready to go.

-Well, we are leaving. It's late.

-Yes, I hope nobody kill someone at least until noon.

-Javi! I prefer at least until next week. I want a quiet weekend at home not in the morgue.

-Did you come by car, Kate? We can give you a ride.

-Actually I came by taxi, but I will take another one to home. Thanks anyway!

-Are yo usure?

-I am sure.

-Besides, I can give her a ride.

-Okay then, we are leaving. Thanks Castle for everything.

-Rick.

-Right, Rick, thanks for everything. The night was great.

-Yes, bro, everything was terrific. I hope it happens again.

-Of course it will, Javier.

Castle says goodbye and closes the door.

Kate almost just finish to put all into place, so Rick only re-arranges the cushions on couches and collects some bottles.

-So, Kate, did you enjoy the night?

-In fact, I did, Castle. Thanks for invited me!

-Thanks to you to come. I had a really good night too!

Kate falls in the sofa. Rick takes a set next to her, with a bit of distance between them.

-You are tired, aren´t you? Do you want that I give you a ride home? Also you can stay here. I am the only one in the loft so there are a lot of empty bedrooms.

Kate without looking and without answering his question asks another question.

-Castle… Rick… Was it really true all that you said? You would love to buy me happiness.

Rick smiles.

-Of course, Kate, most that anything in the entire world.

She looks at his eyes. All her emotions are raw. She approaches him and caresses his face. Rick is frozen looking at her.

- Do you know what I would like to repeat that I have done before? ... This.

And in that instant, Kate captures Rick's lips with her lips, in a soft, warm kiss, constantly looking at each other as they kiss.

Then, he takes her hand in his.

-Kate, you are the woman I love, the one I want to marry, have children and be happy.

Ella smiles.

-I know. And do you know what, Rick? That would buy me happiness.

He smiles.

And after the exchange of glances that fills everything that they didn´t say with words, they melt in a warm hug, followed by a beautiful kiss that he gives her.

The End


End file.
